I'll Be There For You
by Cranterny
Summary: Jareth's defeat has proven him unworthy to rule his kingdom alone. He must find a Queen to rule by his side. Jareth decides to entrap Sarah in his castle until she excepts his offer. If she were to deny him, he and his kingdom will be destroyed.
1. Whispers In The Dark

**Whispers In the Dark**

Sarah lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her long brown hair dangling off the edge of the bed, arms above her head… Lifeless she just lay there lost in thought. The room had such a lonely feeling to it now. A feeling that made it seem like a dead end. There were burgundy curtains in the windows, the sun was setting outside, and a dull, orange, quite depressing light crept in through them. She turned her head to look at the light coming in. It reminded her of the Labyrinth. That same dull, orange light seemed to just end everything by bringing the darkness in which she lay alone in every night unable to sleep. It was different in the Labyrinth though… she didn't feel so… utterly alone. Her stereo was playing a CD that she listened to quite often these days. It played some of the saddest songs…

"Despite the lies that you're making,

Your love is mine for the taking.

My love is just waiting,

To turn your tears to roses."

She sat upright on her bed and stared at the wall now. The TV was on in the living room. Every noise she heard sounded so far away and it seemed to echo. Everything seemed to be slowly slipping past her while she stands still in nothingness. She thought of this often and would sob… mostly at night when she was alone and everything was so quiet and dead to her. That's how she felt… dead.

***

Jareth walked through the corridors of his Labyrinth kicking pebbles along his way. He seemed so careless. He wore his white silk shirt and tight, black vest, grey tights, black leather gloves, and his knee high black boots. His face looked completely blank and his eyes dead and cold. The Labyrinth was in bad shape and had been ever since… well… 5 years ago… Sarah. The forest was dead. All the trees were dead, the plants… It looked like a barren wasteland. The walls of the Labyrinth were all cracked and crumbling more and more everyday. The maze where the hedges were… what hedges? There were no hedges anymore.. Just dry twigs. The fairies were dying off and would very soon be extinct because there were no more flowers for them. Everything.. Everything was dying around the Goblin King. Even his Goblins… His kingdom was falling apart right before his very eyes. Nevertheless, he seemed to not care. He felt as dead as everything looked. He had not conjured up a crystal in 5 years… He didn't even know if he still had the power to. He hadn't used his powers since _then_ either…

Jareth leaned against the wall and slid down it to sit. His elbows on his knees and his head down staring at the ground. In the distance, he heard a crumbling and crashing down of stone… He threw his head back against the wall, closed his eyes and just sighed. His mind just wandered. He started feeling that… feeling again… He had been feeling this burning inside him over the past few weeks. Almost as if something was, calling him… or he was calling for something. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he just wanted to feel alive again. _'She made me feel alive.'_ He thought to himself. He sat there staring at the wall across from him and… It started crumbling and cracking… Then it fell to the ground with such a loud crash. Jareth's expression stayed the same. He did not move, blink… He just kept staring as if nothing had just happened. He stood up and brushed himself off. He continued strolling through the corridors of the Labyrinth. He stopped suddenly and turned around. There was something on the ground. He walked over and knelt down to pick it up. He reached out and stopped, his hand held over the object. Emotion melted onto his face… sadness… He picked it up slowly… just staring at it. "Her lipstick…" he said softly with a shaky voice. He stopped and noticed something… he was feeling… something other than just… dead. His face lit up as he thought of what could still be. What is still possible, even after all this time. He snatched the lipstick in his gloved hand and with a smile; he snapped his fingers with his other hand and vanished.

***

Nightfall was coming and Sarah hated it. She always felt so alone at night. It was enough to drive her crazy. Just laying there… listening to nothingness… So quiet… no one by her side. She often thought about _him_. She thought about her time within the Labyrinth and her challenge. She didn't realize it then but… It changed her. From a spoiled brat to a strong woman. Back then she hated him for all that she went through.. Now… Now she felt like she had him to thank for making her what she is today. Sometimes she felt as if he was the only person who really knew her and it made her feel so much more alone. Tears welt up in her eyes and she began to sob again… Just like every other night. And all through the day, she knew it was coming… She knew the tears would be here soon and she wouldn't be able to stop them. She knew the darkness would bring the loneliness along with it and she dreaded it. Every… Single… Night. She'd always felt like there was so much more for her out there somewhere but she didn't know where though. She always felt different and she knew she was… Everyone knew she was. In addition, some people treated her different… Like she was an outcast. That's why she took to her possessions… Her toys and her fairytales. She needed to escape it all and that was the only way. Until… Until… _'He took me away from it all.. .'_ She thought. She started sobbing hard and laid down on her bed hiding her face in the pillow. She cried hard. Harder than she had in a while, calling out his name.

"Jareth!" she cried clenching the pillow wishing it were him.

***

Jareth was pacing back and forth in his bedchamber when he thought he heard someone calling his name. He stopped immediately. There was a look of confusion and hope on his face. He knew that voice! _'It couldn't be!' _he thought. He heard it again."Sarah?!" he called out. He kept hearing his name called out in a sob. He knew it was Sarah. But why couldn't she hear him?! He could hear the sadness in her voice and it was driving him crazy because he could not be heard. He ran back and forth in the room looking about for where the voice might be coming from. However, it seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

***

Sarah's sobs started to die down now as she drifted off to sleep. Her screams of his name now became murmurs. Her face was soaked with tears. Strands of her hair stuck to the tears. The room fell silent again. Maybe that's why she would cry sometimes… Just so, it was not so silent… Sarah started falling into a dream. It all seemed so familiar to her… A different song was heard now, one that often played in her head as she drifted to sleep…

"I'll be there for you,As the world falls down,

Makes no sense at all,

Makes no sense to fall,

Falling… falling in love,

Falling in love…"

***

Jareth felt fear rise up in his throat as the room fell quiet. He didn't want it to stop… He wanted so badly to hear her voice even if he couldn't see her face. He froze…, lifted his hand, holding it out as if he was waiting for something to be placed in it."Show me the girl." he said quietly in a very serious tone, his eyes dark and narrowed. The most beautiful crystal appeared in the palm of his hand. The colors were magnificent and glowing. A smug smile fell on his face as the crystal appeared. He waited impatiently… Then he saw an image start to appear within the crystal. His eyes glistened at the sight of Sarah sleeping in her bed. He looked closely and saw the tears on her face. There was sorrow in his eyes, the sight clenched at his heart like a vice grip.

***

Sarah, twitching in her sleep, felt an eerie feeling all of a sudden and snapped awake. As her eyes opened, she jumped up and gasped. There were eyes… peering at her through a crystal. It was only a ghostly mist though. She knew those eyes.

"Jareth!" she called out in shock. Her eyes wide and filled with tears. She saw the an emotion in his eyes that she had never seen before, certainly not from _him _anyways. She was terrified and so excited at the same time. _'Is it really him?!'_ She thought. She got up on her knees still on the bed and looked hard at the eyes. She started to crawl towards them.

Jareth watched her through the crystal. He felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. _'This is it! This is my chance!'_ He thought. He felt as if this would be the one and only time he could see her again… Be with her. He couldn't let it slip away. He didn't know why though… '_This girl destroyed my kingdom… She ruined ME… Why do I feel like this?' _He thought to himself. Still gazing at her through the crystal, he saw her crawling towards him. He raised his hand to touch the crystal wishing it were her. Taking his hand away, he straightened his composure."Sarah say the words…" he said forcefully.

Sarah froze at his command, shaking now; she felt the words rise up from her stomach.

"I wish the Goblins would come and take me away!" she yelled out unable to stop herself. "Right now!"

Suddenly it started to storm outside. Lightning flashed brightly in her bedroom and thunder crashed so loudly that she nearly jumped out of her skin. The windows and mirror in her room shattered loudly and she fell to the floor in terror. A ferocious gust of wind swept in and a shadow crept in through the window and filled the room. Sarah raised her head slowly, her eyes wide. There stood the Goblin King in his high-collared cape, his hair blonde and feathered, his mismatched eyes narrowed staring at her on the floor, a tiny, evil smirk on his was delighted at the fact that she called upon him again and the feeling of needing Sarah had been swallowed by it. He stood there looking very arrogant, his arms crossed his chest, his head held high, and that smirk… It made Sarah feel very uneasy.

Sarah stood up slowly and shakily, staring at him… wondering why he was giving her… that look. She backed away from him a few feet.

"Jareth…?" she said nothing more than a whisper. She didn't know what to say. She had wanted to see him again so bad that she couldn't stand it and now here he stood… But why was he acting so strange? She saw the way his eyes looked before… She saw the pain in them… So why was he trying to hide it now?

Jareth stepped closer to her and she backed away further.

"Sarah? Why do you re-coil?" he asked confused. He stood there wondering why she was acting so afraid of him. His eyes pierced right through her, searching for an answer.

"Why are you here?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm here because you called me, Sarah. Why else would I be here in this Godforsaken world of yours?" he spat out quietly looking away from her.

It was obvious that he was now angry or upset about something. He turned his back to her.

"Come Sarah…" he said plainly.

"Wait! "She paused and looked down at the floor. She was so confused now and felt anger rising up… Or was it pain? She couldn't tell. "Jareth?" she whispered still looking at the floor, tears running down her face.

"What?!" he bit out spinning around with a furious look on his face. His eyes frightened her. They were so dark now and she could feel them burning a hole into her.

Sarah was startled by his yelling and twitched. A pout spread across her face and she felt alone again. Jareth stood there half-turned facing her. Sorrow began to fill him up as he saw her face. That same pout from all those years ago. The same pleading look in her eyes. His face fell into a frown at the look of her. He stepped towards her slowly being so careful, as if every step he took pained her even more. He reached out his gloved hand to take hers.

"Come Sarah…" He spoke softly to her, giving her the same pleading look. Sarah looked into his eyes. The expression on her face was so obvious to Jareth… It was almost asking him not to hurt her. Sarah gave him her hand cautiously. A calming feeling swept over him and he squeezed her hand gently gazing dreamily into her eyes.

"There's such a sad love,

Deep in your eyes,

A kind of pale jewel,

Open and closed within your eyes,

I'll place the sky,

Within your eyes."

The song played in his head as he gazed deeply into her eyes. Fuzzy memories of that night began to fill his mind and a warm smile melted onto his face.


	2. As The World Falls Down

**As The World Falls Down_  
_**

With the squeeze of his hand, Sarah felt safe again and saw nothing else but his eyes. His gaze took her in. Something was different though. She looked around to find that they were no longer in her room. There they stood… at the beginning of the labyrinth. Stumbling about from shock, Sarah took in her surroundings. One look at the labyrinth and Sarah tripped on a stone. Jareth quickly caught Sarah before she fell. He helped her regain her balance as she gazed at the broken down walls of the labyrinth. A look of horror on her face.

"What happened?" she asked. Jareth could hear the horror in her voice as he saw it on her face. He felt anger rise up into his chest.

"You…" he said, his voice full of pain, the anguish could be heard slightly. A gasp filled Sarah's throat choking her. She turned to look at him but he wasn't there.

"You know your task Sarah." Jareth's voice echoed. Sarah turned in circles looking for where it was coming from. Jareth was nowhere to be found. She stood there frozen, staring down at the labyrinth. Stepping slowly, she walked toward the labyrinth. Nausea started to take over with every step she took.

"Why am I doing this again?…" she spoke under her breath.

***

Jareth was standing outside on one of the many balconies of his castle, just outside his bedchamber. He stood staring down at the labyrinth, deep in thought. He knew there was more to his anger and pain than the falling of his kingdom, and it ate away at him. 'It'll never happen…' he thought to himself. 'I was defeated last time. She made it quite clear…' He thought of those last few moments he spent with Sarah before she rejected his offer… and her dreams. Something sparked in his mind. He remembered… no… maybe… '…She reached for that crystal… I KNOW she did.' Maybe he had a chance after all. In a way, Jareth felt a tad silly, obsessing over a girl like a schoolboy. Ha! Not Jareth's style. It could not be helped. Sarah filled his head most of the time. But, did she ever think about him? Did she feel for him? How could she?! After everything he put her through. Jareth thought it almost impossible. However, that did not mean he wasn't going to give it one more go. A sly smile on his mouth, he channeled a crystal into his gloved hand.

***

Sarah had made her way to the courtyard. She knew the place by heart. Every nook and cranny. Well… almost every nook and cranny. Turning a corner, she spotted the two doors that would lead her to the way through the labyrinth, or certain death. The little creatures weren't there this time. Maybe the other door would be a better choice this time. She opened the door. It looked the same as the other one did when she opened it. Carefree, she walked in and much to her surprise, a trapdoor opened underneath her… again. She fell down through a long dark tunnel but there were no helping hands to save her. Her stomach was in knots and she screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell. Within in a second she was being held in someone's arms. Jareth had caught her right before she hit the ground, which was covered in sharp rocks. Seemed that door was the one that lead to certain death after raised her head and met his eyes with hers. Her entire body was shaking fiercely and her breathing was rapid. Jareth lowered her legs so she could stand but her legs were so weak from the shock of the unexpected fall. Her head resting on his chest she started to sob quite loud. Tears streaming down her face, she clenched the sleeves of his brown leather jacket that fit tightly around his waste. Jareth wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Sarah, its alright." he said, his voice full of worry. His head resting on hers, he squeezed her tightly.

"I don't want to do this again, Jareth!" she cried into his chest. Her entire body was trembling with fear.

"Sarah.." his voice was so soft and calming to her. Placing his fingers underneath her chin, he pulled her head up to look at her with concerned eyes. "You must do this. Look around you. You stopped believing in the magic… in me. Therefore, it all left you. You have to believe." he spoke with serious tone in his voice.

Staring into each others eyes, they felt the closeness. Warmth of the others breath, heat from the others body as the fire grew inside them. Sarah, now shaking from the passion between them, took a quick breath. The fear starting to grow along with the fire, she tore her body and eyes away from his. She stood frozen and stiff as the realization of how close they just were came over her. Jareth stood staring at her with an eyebrow raised and a slight look of anguish on his face. His arrogance showing, he started to circle her, eyeing her every move like she was his prey. Sarah could feel the coldness coming off of him and she shivered.

"Why did you bring me back here Jareth?" She asked with a stern, cold voice.

"You must fix what you've done Sarah." His words were laced with ice. Sarah felt as if she were surrounded as he circled her and circled her.

"I don't want to!" she turned and yelled at him. He stopped immediately. Slowly, he stepped towards her. His eyes seemed to scream at her with powerful rage. She was frozen and as much as she wanted to look away from those cruel eyes she couldn't. He was inches away from her face now. His words came coldly and sent shivers down her spine.

"You… will… do as I say." He glared down at her as he spoke. He could feel his powers growing every time he got close to her and it brought the most devilish grin to his face. Her presence was bringing the entire Labyrinth back to life. He could feel it in his soul and it made him feel powerful.

Her eyes were wide and glowed with sadness. She backed away from him slowly taking in a shuddering breath, her arms wrapped around her body. A single tear fell down her cheek. She took a sharp breath and ran as fast as she could away from him. He stood watching her as she ran off, that grin still on his face, he let out a cackling laugh as he turned and vanished.

Sarah ran hard and fast, her breathing was harsh and her vision started to blur. Her pace slowed quickly as everything started to spin. Nausea came over her and she fell to her knees and knelt on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Everything around her started to fade out as she fell to the ground unconscious. She lay there, still, and barely breathing.

****

Jareth sat lazily on his throne. The last of the goblins joined their king in the throne room, They ran about the place, chased each other, and sang.

"Dance magic dance!

Jump magic jump!"

They were quite excited to hear of Sarah's return and they played joyfully. Jareth watched his goblins play and rejoice with a proud smirk. He might have treated them like dirt sometimes but he did truly care about them. He conjured a crystal into his gloved hand, then another, another. He spun them in circles skillfully as he walked towards the window to sit. Taking one of the three crystals away he held it up and blew on it softly, letting it float away like a bubble. Then the other two. He watched as they floated away with a warm smile on his face. _'Time to get ready.'_ He thought to himself. He walked towards his bed chambers with a slight, joyful bounce to his walk.

***

Sarah lay unconscious still. Her face pressed against the cold earth. The crystals were making their way towards her. Sarah awoke to something cold and wet on her cheek. She shifted a little and her eyes fluttered open. Everything was quite blurry still and she felt more of the cold wet drops. _'What is that?'_ Her eyes began to focus and she saw white snow flurries falling all around her. The ground began to turn white as well as her clothes and hair. Then she noticed something floating towards her.

"Oh no…" She spotted the crystals and knew immediately what they meant. "Not again…" She said pouting. They slowly made their way towards her, hovering over her when they had finally reached her. She couldn't help but stare into them. They were so beautiful, so clear, so perfect. Images began appearing in them and she prepared herself for what she was sure was coming. Although she knew what was about to happen, and she was now covered in snow, she felt warm grow inside in her as she watched the images in the crystals. That music… Sarah sighed deeply and her entire body started to relax. The music got louder but it was so soft to her. A sweet smile fell over her mouth and her eyelids felt heavy. She began to sway back and forward, rocking slowly to the music. The snow began to fall harder and it seemed to glow. As the snow thickened on the ground everything got brighter around Sarah. She could feel herself being swept away. She looked up to the falling snow, his voice began to ring in her ears now with the music.

"Falling… Falling… Falling love."

A relieving breath escaped her as she laid down, not caring about the cold snow. She felt so warm inside that she didn't even notice its icy feel. She stared up at the white flakes as they fell and they starting to… look like stars. Suddenly, the falling snow wasn't falling. It was as if the flakes got stuck to the sky. They twinkled brightly. Sarah's eyes fluttered shut and she was gone.

"Between the stars…

I'll lay my love… between the stars."

Sarah opened her eyes and she was standing in a beautiful, sparkling room full of laughing, lively people. They danced and laughed, wore masks, and stared at Sarah. She didn't like the way they looked t her through their odd masks. The masks alone made her feel uneasy. Her clothes felt strange and she looked down to notice that she was wearing the dress. Her eyes glistened when she saw it and she couldn't help but smile. Stepping slowly, further into the room, she knew Jareth was around somewhere. Her eyes darted all around looking for the smallest trace of him. She made her way through the crowd of dancers hurryingly. She froze as she felt a pair of strong hands on her waist. Her eyes fell to look at the hands which wore no gloves. Turning slowly she felt her stomach knot, wondering who was so bold to touch her like that.

Jareth stood only inches away from her, gazing at her, his eyes bore into hers intensely. He wore his glittering blue frock coat, his hair was tinted with blue here and there, his face looked so perfect, so beautiful to Sarah. She felt her knees get weak as she gazed back into his. He slowly ran his hand down her arm down to her hand, he took it in his, the other still placed firmly on her waist. Sarah shivered and her eyelids fluttered slightly, she felt like she might faint.

"May I have this dance, Sarah?" he said softly. His face had no expression at all, but his eyes said it all. There was so much emotion in them, though Sarah could not tell what it meant. She softly placed her hand on his chest and stepped a few inches closer to him, her breathing heavier now. Jareth felt like he might melt from her touch, her closeness. He could feel her breath on his mouth.

"…Yes." she said in a whisper. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his, not even for a second.

He smiled slightly and swept her gracefully to the dance floor. He began swaying her dizzily in all different directions. She felt as if she might float away. She loved the way he swung her around gazing into her eyes. It all felt so magical, so familiar. They both felt so at peace as everything around them seemed to disappear. Sarah was startled, her head darting around in all directions. Everything DID disappear. The dancers, the tables, the decorations. There was nothing left but the room, the candles were still lit and that was the only light in the room. Sarah turned her attention back to Jareth who didn't take his eyes off her for one second, he couldn't.


	3. Be Our Guest

**Be Our Guest  
**

With everyone gone Jareth knew he could set his plan in motion. Sarah, still in shock of everyone's disappearance, turned her attention back to Jareth. She was taken aback by his gaze. She had never seen him look at her like that before. Her mouth open slightly in awe of his beautiful, mismatched eyes, her breathing slow and heavy. A quiet sigh escaped her throat as she gazed into his eyes. Jareth's eyes ran over her face slowly, taking in the glow of her pale skin, her glossed lips, her dark, silken, wavy hair, the way it hung on her shoulders and shined in the candlelight. He was so taken in by her beauty that he had forgotten to breathe. Taking in a deep breath, he returned his eyes to hers, and found himself trapped in her gaze once again. His hand, resting on her waist, gripped her gently and pulled her body closer to his. Sarah's eyes widened as he pulled her near. They now stood closely, skin to skin. Jareth breathed heavily, a discouraged look on his face as the urge to kiss her grew ferociously. He couldn't fight it. He leaned in slowly, his eyes fixed on hers. His mouth was only centimeters away from hers when he remembered his plan. He froze, his breath on her mouth. She stared at him, a mix of fear and longing in her eyes. One hand still held tightly in his shaking hand, the other resting on his chest. He felt her squeeze his hand hard, wanting him to go on. She bit her lip and nodded so slightly, he wasn't sure if he saw it or not. Fear fell over Jareth's face. He was caught between his feelings, his heart, his needs, and his plan. A fire lit up inside him and he pushed his mouth against hers. Sarah gasped and he pulled away just as quickly.

"Forgive me…" he spoke softly, unable to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

"…Don't be." she said softly, giving him a warm smile. He felt comforted at her smile. Straightening his composure he held out his arm for her to take it. She hooked her arm around his tightly.

"I want to show you around the castle." he said smiling slightly. Jareth was quite proud of his castle. He remembered that everything was still destroyed. _'I wonder how much has changed out there…' _he thought to himself. Jareth channeled a crystal into his free hand and transported them to the castle entrance. More of the plants were blooming again and the Labyrinth didn't look so cracked, but he knew it would take a while for it to be fully replenished, and only if his plan was carried out. He walked Sarah through the entrance and into his throne room, which was a complete pigsty thanks to the goblins. Sarah giggled at the mess. She had missed the goblins so much and the thought of them made her smile. Jareth was angered by her laughing at the disobedient, destructive creatures he ruled over.

"This most certainly is not funny, Sarah." He gave her a stern look. His goblins always took advantage of his absence, knowing they would pay dearly for it when he returned, yet they still tore the castle to shreds. Jareth could feel his anger boiling up to the surface now.

"Its most certainly not okay for them TO DISOBEY ME THIS WAY!" he screamed at them, his voice echoed throughout the castle. 7 little goblins screamed and scurried out of the room from their hiding places, a few of them giggling. Sarah was frightened by his yelling but she couldn't help but laugh at the sneaky little goblins. Jareth snapped his head around to face her and her giggling stopped immediately.

"Well… now is not the time to show you around… _obviously._" He released her arm and starting kicking at the trash that was scattered all over the floor. The smell in the room was almost unbearable. Goblins weren't exactly the cleanest of beasts. There were cups everywhere, half full of some sort of brown, watery liquid that looked like muddy water. Half eaten plates of food were all over, some flipped onto the floor. The place looked as if there was a food fight. "Let me show you to your room." Jareth needed to deal with his goblins and could not possibly show Sarah around the castle now. He was very disappointed.

"My room? I have a room?" Sarah was surprised. How could she have a room? Why did she have a room? She still didn't know what exactly was going on. Everything had happened so fast and it was too much for her to even think about right now. Sleep would do her good after the day she'd had.

"Of course you have a room, Sarah. What kind of King wouldn't allow his guest a room? What do you take me for?" He looked at her as if she had 2 heads. It was a rule in his realm that a visitor must be treated as a guest. Since he allowed Sarah into his realm she was his guest. A guest must be fed, clothed, given a room, and they must be waited on by one of the servants.

"Follow me.." he said coldly. He led her through a large, dark, oak door, down a long, candlelit hall, to 2 large oak doors. He pushed one of the doors open and led her in. The room was dark, pitch black in fact. She followed him in holding her dress up so she wouldn't trip. The clicking of his heels could be heard but she couldn't see anything.

"Jareth?" she spoke in a trembling voice. She didn't trust him and he was scaring her. He gave her no reply. But, suddenly the room lit up and Sarah gasped at what she saw.

There were dozens of pink, white, and light blue candles all around the room. They sparkled like no other candles she had ever seen, as if the flames were actually little stars. The room was enormous. Much larger than any normal bedroom. To the left was the most beautiful bed she had ever seen. The sheets were white and silken, the comforter was thick with shapes outlined in light blue over a white background. The shapes looked like twisted tear drops with coils of vines coming out from them. The pillows were huge and fluffy and there were many of them. To the right was the most beautiful, glossed, wooden vanity Sarah had ever seen. It was also quite large and it had a big, oval shaped mirror. The top was covered in perfumes, makeup, a brush, and a vase filled with white and pink roses. A window across from the doors gave a view of the entire labyrinth and the beautiful starry sky that never seemed to end.

Sarah turned in circles taking in everything. She ran to the window, opening the pink silken curtains to have a wide view of everything. She looked down at the goblin city and saw no goblins. Not one light on in any of their little houses. She turned to face Jareth with a frown.

"Where are they?" she asked sadly.

"Where are who?" he said in an arrogant tone. He knew who she was talking about and was bothered by her question, knowing he had to discuss the depressing topic.

"The goblins…" She looked confused.

"There's not many left. Few more than those you saw." he looked away from her, anger in his voice and on his face.

Sarah was speechless. She felt as if she had killed the goblins with her own hands. She knew none of this would have happened if she had stayed. But how could she had stayed? He was evil. He tried to take her baby brother away and turn him into a goblin. She thought the goblins were kind of cute and funny but she didn't want a goblin brother. _'I've done it all for YOU!' _His words echoed in her mind. She _did _wish Toby away after all. Jareth did only what she asked him to. He had given her a second chance that he wouldn't have given anyone else. Maybe she needed to rethink things. Maybe she needed to get to know the real Jareth. She didn't know all that much about him and she still didn't quite understand why he pushed his offer on her so much. She didn't really know what the offer was exactly. Her dreams.. That was 5 years ago! What were her dreams 5 years ago? She didn't even know what she wanted now or why she was really here. _'Now is not the time…' _She thought to herself. She was going to enjoy her time back in the labyrinth. Maybe she could see Hoggle, Ludo, and Dydimus again! She smiled looking up at Jareth who had been staring at her from the corner of his eye the whole time. He turned his nose up to her smile.

"Are you happy with your room then?" he asked coldly.

Sarah nodded, still smiling. She walked over to the bed and plopped down on it, laying back on the soft pillows. Jareth leaned against the doorway staring at her with a sly grin.

"Dinner will be prepared every evening, breakfast every morning, lunch every afternoon. A servant will attend to you while you stay. You'll find all your clothes in that wardrobe yonder." he pointed to a big stained, wooden wardrobe on the left side of her bed that hadn't been there a second ago. The doors were open and she could see all of her clothes inside it. She grinned and faced Jareth again.

"If you need any assistance just ring that bell." He nodded his heads towards the small, golden bell that sat on her bedside table next to her.. Labyrinth book.

She snatched the book up and ran her fingers over the title. A warm smile fell on her face and she raised her head to look at Jareth once more. He wasn't there and the doors were closed. Silence filled the room. She returned her eyes to her book once more before placing it back on the table where a crystal sat. One of Jareth's crystals… It didn't look like all his others though. It had a pink glow to it. She heard what sounded like music coming from it. She leaned in closer to hear the music better. She recognized the song immediately. It was the same song they danced to in the ballroom. Sarah smiled, her eyelids feeling heavy again. She laid down on the bed, curled up, drifting happily into a deep sleep. For the first time in years she didn't feel that overwhelming agony. She could sleep peacefully tonight. Jareth's eyes could be seen in the crystal, watching her drift away.


	4. Surprises Surprises

**Surprises Surprises  
**

Jareth lay in his bed, gazing longingly into a crystal. He watched Sarah sleeping peacefully with a soft smile on her face. Her hair spread out on the pillows, her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed. She was still wearing her sparkling dress. Little did she know that Jareth had that dress specially made for her and her alone, as her wedding dress all those years ago. He'd dreamt of marrying her since the first time he laid eyes on her. Oh how he wished she'd taken him up on his offer. He still couldn't believe she was actually back after all this time. Maybe she felt differently this time. He hoped he still had a chance with every fiber of his being. With a heavy heart, Jareth let out a deep sigh before releasing the crystal. It floated in midair few a few seconds before lowering itself down to his bedside table. Jareth rolled over on his side, still gazing into the crystal. He stared at it for hours before drifting to sleep himself. A single tear rolled down his face onto the black silk that covered his pillow.

***

The sun slowly crept in through the pink curtains, over the floor, up the bed, and over Sarah's sleeping body. She began to stir in her sleep as the sun warmed her skin. Her eyes fluttered open. She lay on her side where she fell asleep listening to the music that came from the crystal. She lifted her head slightly, her eyes wincing from the light, staring into the crystal's direction. It was no longer there… Sarah frowned and her head fell back on the pillows. She stretched her still sleepy body. She sat up slowly, her body swaying slightly. She was not quite awake yet and she needed the toilet. Jareth had forgotten to mention where it was. She thought about ringing the bell but felt silly at the thought. She'd just go look for it herself. It couldn't have been too far though… right? Her heels had fallen off of her in her sleep and the floor was ice cold on her feet. She held her dress up and made her way to the hall, not walking very steady at all. She stopped in the hall and looked from left to right, her eyes squinting and barely open. She chose right. She walked down the long hall and saw only one door. She hurried to it and flung it open."A broom closet… great." She said in a very unpleased tone. She turned and started down the opposite direction. At the end of the hall she saw 2 big doors like the ones to her bedroom. It must have been a way out of this hall at least, if not a bathroom. If it was a bathroom, it was a pretty big one. She hurried, unable to hold it for much longer, her bladder felt like a water balloon about to burst. She made it to the doors and opened one walking straight into the room behind it. She closed the door and turned around. Her heart skipped a beat and she froze immediately. Across the room, sleepy soundly in his enormous, 4 poster bed was Jareth. An arm hanging down the side of the bed, his mouth open slightly, his hair a mess, and no shirt.

Sarah stood there breathless, staring at his sleeping body. He looked so beautiful to her and she wanted more than anything to lay next to him, touch him, kiss him. She still couldn't believe he had kissed her and she wondered why he did. Her bladder was screaming at her this point, reminding her that she needed the bathroom. She reluctantly took her eyes off of Jareth and looked around the room. She was in luck. To her right was a door, half open. She saw a bath tub and knew it was a bathroom. She stepped lightly over to the room. She opened the door and inside was a decently sized bathroom. The tub was white and so clean that it sparkled, the toilet was the same, and the sink, but the walls and floor were black. His entire bedchamber was very dark. A little too dark for her taste. She closed the door and proceeded to do her business. There was no handle to flush the toilet like there were aboveground. This was a castle after all. From the ceiling hung a handle on a rope. Pulling it would flush the toilet but not like normal toilets. It opened the bottom of the toilet and it dropped… somewhere. Sarah didn't even want to know. She groaned and finished up.

***

Jareth awoke to the sound of his toilet being flushed. _'Who is in my private chambers?' _He thought angrily. He got out of his bed and made his way over to the bathroom door. He reached out for the handle slowly and rested his hand on it while he listened to the noises coming from inside. It made him angry to know someone was using his private bath without his permission. Not that he would give them permission… but still. He turned the handle and flung the door open with anger. Sarah had just dropped the skirt of her dress. Her head flew up and her eyes widened as she gasped. Jareth's jaw dropped and his face flushed red. Startled, he jumped back and slammed the door shut. He stood there staring at the floor, his mouth wide open and his eyes wide, wondering what the hell had just happened. He jerked his hand off of the door handle. Running over to his dresser, he up a shirt and pulled it on quickly, then his boots. He left the room, humiliated.***Sarah stood there in the bathroom just as humiliated. Her hands hiding her wide open mouth, her eyes huge. How was she going to face him now? He'd just walked in on her peeing in his toilet. No doubt he was angry, wondering who was using _his _bathroom. The arrogant jerk… She opened the door slowly, peeking out to see if he was still in there. Finding him gone she opened the door the rest of the way and steeped out. She probably shouldn't stay in his bedchamber after what just happened. She left the room and made her way back to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

_*** _

Jareth stood in the corridor outside of the hall where Sarah's bedroom reside. He leaned against the wall still in shock. An eyebrow raised, his mouth open and a hand clasped over it. He thought he should apologize to her but he was so embarrassed. He was the King of this castle and there is no reason for him to feel this way. He straightened his composure, replacing his arrogance. He made his way to Sarah's bedroom.

_***_

Sarah was changing into her normal clothes. She wore her jeans, a deep purple sweater, and black boots. She crossed the room to the vanity and brushed her hair quickly. Hurriedly she made her way to the doors and flung one open. Jareth stood there startled. Sarah lowered her head and stared at the floor, unable to look him in the eye. Jareth opened his mouth to speak but did not know what to say.

"I'm sorry for… earlier." Sarah said softly, her face red, still staring at the floor.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It was very rude of me to have opened the door without first, knocking." His tone was very cold and his face looked discouraged. He did not wish to talk about this as it was so embarrassing for him. He shook his head and closed his eyes, laughing to his self. Sarah raised her head and saw him. A grin spread out on her face and she laughed lightly.

"I'd like to give you a tour now as we agreed last night." He smiled, tilting his head.

"Can I eat first?" Sarah was starving. She wasn't even thinking of food earlier after what happened.

"You have not yet eaten?" he sounded concerned. She shook her head slowly. "Well then…" He held out his arm for her to take in hers.

They walked to the dining hall and he led her in. Sarah's mouth fell open as she looked around. Jareth looked at her and smiled. There in the middle of the room was the largest table Sarah had ever laid eyes on. It stretched from one end of the room to the other, the top was glossed and golden. At the far end was a chair trimmed with gold and the cushion was red. That one was obviously Jareth's. There were large, very tall windows all along the wall to the left. Curtain with some kind of symbol hung over them. Sarah did not know what the symbol was for but it was pretty. Jareth walked her down to the end of the room and pulled out a chair next to his but on the long side of the table. He pushed the chair in as she sat. He sat in his own and snapped his fingers at someone standing in the back corner of the room. Hoggle stepped out of the shadows and to Jareth's side.

"Hoggle!" Sarah jumped out of her seat with a huge grin on her face. Jareth looked up at her and smiled slightly. He wished she was that happy to see him.


End file.
